Come back to bed!
by LastTimelordChild
Summary: (Established Relationship) Lin and Mako wake up after a long night at the office. (Just a short fluff shot)


_**Hello everybody, this is just a quick fluffy one shot with my new obsession Lin/Mako! In this fic it will be an establish relationship and just them waking up in the morning. If any of you have a request, you can leave them in a review or P.M them. I hope you like this new short story and don't forget to leave a little review to tell me what you think!**_

Slowly her eyes creaked open, the light that sneaked past the curtains casting a warm glow over her face. The arm wrapped around her waist tighten and pulled her against a strong chest. A small smile formed on her lips as the person behind her soon after started to nuzzle at the back of her head.

"Mako, I know you're awake." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You always do Lin, no go back to sleep. It's our day off." He had pleaded, his hand moving to stroke her side making her night shirt rise up and reveal smooth white skin under the blankets.

She rolled her eyes and turned around to face the half-asleep fire bender. "I know it's our day off, but that doesn't mean that we have to be lazy." Lin raised an eye brow when she saw him open one hazel eye.

With a sigh of defeat he reluctantly let go of her waist. She smiled and leaned forward to steal a kiss. After she rolled out of bed.

Lin stretched her arms over her head as she walked out her bedroom.

They had decided to spend the night at her place seeing as it was closest and all they wanted to do was sleep. For a few weeks now they had been dealing with a lead on a new gang that was starting to make a name for themselves through vandalizing the streets, however things went south fast when they found a dead body in a dumpster by the pier.

Finally after dozen of false eye witnesses they found a solid lead regarding the gang and the murderer. Mako had taken charge of the investigation, but it was Lin's group of metal benders that took down the culprits. The job to dangerous for a lone detective.

So all in all, they were rather tried when they came home.

She reached the kitchen and started to prepare a hot pot of coffee. While her back was turn she felt through the floor that Mako had gotten up and was walking right up behind her.

So when he wrapped his arms around her waist she tried to act surprised.

"You're a horrible liar Lin…" He whispered in her ear.

She laughed as she felt him reach over to give her kiss on her scared cheek. At this her eyes widen and a faint blush made its way to her cheeks. Trying to hide her flustered face she let her attention be caught by the two mugs she had been cleaning in the sink.

But sadly that was not going to work as she started to feel the man behind her move to start planting light kissed on her neck. Out of habit she let her head lean to the side to give Mako better access to her neck. He took this rather well and pushed her up against the sink. His soft kisses turning to light nips at the skin behind her ear.

The action had her shivering in pleasure and she had to bite back a moan. "You know I'm trying to make breakfast, and if you keep distracting me like this, I might never get too finished." Her voice was low and husky, her hands at this point had stoped cleaning the mug in her hand.

"Breakfast can wait. Come back to bed." His voice was no better, having been rough from sleep and now from the arousal she could clearly hear and feel at the back of her thigh.

They hadn't been able to be alone for a while now, work always getting in the way so when Lin finally turned around and crashed their lips together it was a win for both parties.

The kiss was all tongue and teeth, the past few weeks' stress melting away. She tangled her wet fingers through his already messy black hair, pulling him closer.

Mako reacted quick, hooking his arms under her legs and lifting her onto of the sink, as soon as she was sat down, her legs wrapped around his waist. She bit at his lower lip roughly making him moan out her name. The sound making her head spin. His hands moved up her side making her shirt ride up. The minuet that his left hand touched her naked flesh she shivered in pleasure.

The lack of oxygen made them pull apart. The kitchen was silent except for the two gasping lovers pressed up against the sink.

A wicked smile formed on her kiss swollen lips and she whispered. "I don't think we are going to make it to the bed room."


End file.
